imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Chris Kalgarron
Christopher Matthew Kalgarron (born March 26, 1961) is a Dragoonish actor whose career goes back to 1978. Kalgarron is best known for his role in the 1980s film trilogy Ghosts in Jord City, in which he played ghost hunter-in-training Derek Mangden. Kalgarron was nominated for five Brantz Awards, and won a Brantz Award for "best actor" in 2001 for his role as a corrupt police officer in the film Corrupted Almino. In 2013, he began playing a lawyer named Tyler Fetzer in the television series It's Our Time to Rise. Early life and family Kalgarron was born on March 26, 1961 in Mangden, Zinrico to New Herswegian"Chris Kalgarron is Dragoonish, but mom Mary Beth is New Herswegian", 4 August 2009 actress Mary Beth Kalgarron (nee Mayes) and Dragoonish director William Kalgarron. He holds Dragoonish citizenship, but no New Herswegian citizenship. Kalgarron grew up in Mangden, and relocated to Jord City in 1977 to live with his paternal grandmother, actress Jarita Lowndes (formerly credited as "Jarita Kalgarron" before her husband's death in 2004.) He began acting in 1978. Career 1978-1980 Kalgarron was working at a restaurant when his friends told him about a local film director named Howard Magneon. Kalgarron met Magneon in April 1978, and was cast in Magneon's little project, called West Jord City Gangs, which premiered in 1979. Kalgarron did not gain fame from the film, and his famous co-stars believed that he would never become famous. In 1980, Kalgarron appeared in a commercial for X-Cola. 1981-1990 After a few commercials in the early 1980s, Kalgarron won the role that shot him to stardom, as Derek Mangden in Ghosts in Jord City in 1983. He reprised his role in 1985's Ghosts in Jord City II and 1987's Ghosts in Jord City III. In 1988, he appeared in the film May the Anakieth River Flow Peacefully alongside half-Parkufo actor John Brantzine. In 1989, Kalgarron relocated to his mother's home nation of New Herswick to film Rich in Rassenga, for which he won an award at the 1990 New Herswick Film Awards. 1991-2000 Kalgarron returned to Dragoonasag in 1991 and was cast in the sitcom New Folks in Badentown. He was on the show until 1995, when it was cancelled. He then went on to star in more films in the mid- and late-1990s. In 1999, Kalgarron was nominated for his first Brantz Award for his supporting role in the 1998 film Ain't No Law Against Lyin'. From 1996 to 1997, he also did commercials for the Dragoonish restaurant chain Belch's Restaurant, which was inspired by the film Big Jordy's Belch-Inducing Diner. 2000-2010 In 2000, Kalgarron was again nominated for a Brantz Award, and again, he did not win. That year, he starred in the film Corrupted Almino, for which he won his first Brantz Award in 2001. He won his second Brantz Award in 2003 for his role in the 2002 film Smoke Billow, Cutra as a cowboy from Sacal. In 2004, he won his third Brantz Award. In late 2004, he was cast in the film Lohana Ragin' as a race car driver. In the late 2000s, Kalgarron starred in films such as Bombing Rallystown (2007), Jordson Nice (2008), and Parkstown (2009). 2010-2014 Kalgarron played Joseph McGrath in the 2011 film I'll Be Gone and Edward Malloy in the 2013 film Nothin' We Can't Handle. He currently plays Tyler Fetzer in the series It's Our Time to Rise, a role he began playing in the fall of 2013. Filmography Television Film Personal life Kalgarron is happily married to actress Brenda Gelch, whom he married in 1999. He has two children from his previous marriage to the late Hilda Marsgoard -- Jane (b. 1984) and Joseph (b. 1986) -- and one with Gelch -- Paul (b. 2000). Two of his children, Jane and Paul, also act. Kalgarron is the father-in-law of actor Jack Patrick Whetzer, to whom Jane is married. Kalgarron, who was by Catholic parents, has raised his children to be Catholic"Chris M. Kalgarron keeps family traditions alive", 5 August 2009. Kalgarron is a nonsmokerInterview with Chris Kalgarron, 6 June 2010, and does not drink alcohol. He also does not eat meatInterview with Chris Kalgarron, 6 June 2010, and refrains from using profanity. Kalgarron Kalgarron Category:Humans Category:Males Kalgarron